


Growing to Love Her

by heyguysimbecca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Father!Dean, Nephilim!Reader, Nicknames, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: Dean is shocked when none other than Y/N comes knocking at the door. This could change everything.





	1. This Could Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 815

You walked up-or down, we should say-to the door of what you'd heard was called the Bunker. Slowly and hesitantly, you knocked. Your heart was pounding as you heard footsteps approaching. The door opened, and on the other side, you saw a man pointing a gun at your head. You stumbled back putting your arms out. "Wait!" you said. "Don't shoot!" The man was pretty tall, leaning over you ever so slightly so you could see his vibrant green eyes. Still aiming the gun at you, he said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Your chest was rising and falling as you breathed heavily, your adrenaline going. "Put the gun down," you said before adding, "Dean." The man was shocked; that much you could tell. His eyes went wide and he lowered the gun for just a moment before promptly aiming it at you again. "How do you know my name?" You took a step back. "I was told to come here by an angel named Castiel. Does that ring a bell?" Dean lowered the gun and motioned for you to come inside.

As you followed him through the Bunker, you couldn't help but wonder what this place was. I mean, it had a torture room. Were these guys-

Your thought was cut off by Dean walking into a room with another, taller man with amazing hair. The man looked at you, obviously confused. "Dean, who's this?" Dean was about to reply, but you cut him off. "I'm Y/N." Dean looked annoyed that you cut him off. "She says she was sent here by Cas." You looked at the other man in the room. "And, you are?" Dean replied for the other man. "That's my brother, Sam." You walked over to the other man-er, Sam. You extended your hand. "Well, Sam, it's nice to meet you." He didn't take your hand. "Alright then." You awkwardly walked back toward Dean. You could tell by the way they weren't talking to you and were hesitant in their actions that they didn't trust you.

"So what are you?" Came Dean's question as you all sat down. "Well, I'm...a hunter." Dean disinterestedly asked what you hunted. You didn't know how to respond. How would you explain your family business to these guys? "Well, I, um, I'm gonna sound crazy, but I hunt...monsters. I hunted with my mom before she died in the business." Sam was suddenly interested. "You're a hunter? Like, a  _hunter_ hunter?" These guys were confusing you. "Well, yeah, I guess. Why?" Dean was suddenly interested as well. "Well, we're hunters, also."

You heard the sound of wings from behind you. You all abruptly turned around. Angels appearing always made you jump. "Hey, Cas." Dean didn't sound very interested in the angel that had just appeared in the room with you. "Castiel," you said, irritated. "Hello, Y/N. Dean, I see you got the gift I sent you," he said, gesturing to you. You stared at the angel with a begrudging expression. "Hey, what's that look all about?" Dean asked you. "Well," you replied, "is Castiel here your go-to angel?" Sam answered you. "Well, I guess so, yeah. That doesn't answer Dean's question." You took a deep breath before continuing. "See, my go-to angel as a hunter was-" "Y/N, that was years ago." Cas cut you off. "Let me finish." Cas slouched a little bit. "See, my go-to angel was Balthazar, but, well, he was kind of stabbed in the back by Castiel here. Literally. So, forgive me if Cas is not my favorite angel."

Both of the brothers were confused. "If you hate Castiel so much, why did you come here when he asked to?" You death-glared Cas. "He didn't ask me. He commanded me and zapped me here. Well, somewhere near here. I had to walk a little over a mile to actually get to your door." "I apologize, but I knew you wouldn't go to the Winchesters if I just asked you to. I know you."

That's when you started to piece together your information. You were a hunter because your mother had raised you in the life. The way she found out about it was through some guy that she took home when they were both a little too drunk. This guy, being a little too drunk, told your mother a secret he had never told anyone. Your mother was so interested in the life that he lead that she took it up herself. But all too soon, she realized she was pregnant and the guy had already skipped town. 

Dean. Dean Winchester. The name of the guy who was a little too drunk.

The realization showed on your face. Cas gave you a look that only assured you that what you were thinking was true. "Y/N, what's wrong?" Dean asked, concerned.

 

"Dean, I think I'm your daughter."


	2. She Must Have Been Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N talks to Dean about her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 848

"Y-You're what?" Dean asked as he leaned forward in his seat, eyes wide and a tense tone in his voice. You couldn't say anything. You were in shock, your heart and mind halted. There were so many thoughts going through your head, but you couldn't seem to get any of them out of your mouth.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, you got your vocal chords to work. "Dean Winchester. That was apparently my dad's name." Dean shook his head, obviously in shock as well. "It can't be. Maybe, maybe there's another Dean Winchester." But he couldn't deny it. The two of you shared physical similarities. And, from the few minutes you've known him and the stories your mom told you, your personalities were similar as well.

"She's right, Dean. She's your daughter." Cas interrupted both of your trains of thought as he confirmed what you already knew was true. "But, I-I can't have a daughter. That's not in the plan." 

Sam was still sitting down, still trying to process everything that was happening. Then, something clicked. "Y/N, you said you're a hunter, right?" You blinked and stared blankly at Sam. "Uh, yeah. I've been hunting for about four years." Sam turned to face Dean. "Dean, she could hunt with us. I mean, weren't we looking for someone to-" "Sam, we can't just take in someone we just met." "But, she's your _daughter_ , for crying out-" "Sam, we are not discussing this. We're not taking her in. End of story."

You stood up. "But, why not?" you said, sounding confident that you knew the answer. "Because-" Dean started. "Because you don't want a constant reminder around that your actions have consequences?" Dean didn't know what to say to that. "Yep," he said, "definitely my daughter." You turned to the two other men in the room. "Could you leave us alone for a minute? To talk about things?" Sam nodded and pulled Castiel out of the room.

So, the two of you were left alone in awkward silence. You both glanced at random objects around you, unsure of what to do or say. What do you say to the man you just found out was your father? Silence. You could hear the clock on the wall ticking. "So, your mother died in a hunting accident?" You were trying to hold back tears. This had been an emotional few minutes.

"Yeah. About a year and a half ago. It was something like a wraith, but it had these teeth almost like vampires'. It also had a retinal flair when it appeared in videos, like Shifters. I don't know what it was." Dean sighed. "Those would be Jefferson Starships. I thought they were all dead." You were confused. "Jefferson Starships? Like-" "Yeah. Like the band." You cleared your throat to break the silence that followed. Dean was the next to speak, though. "So, what was your mother like?" You inhaled deeply, remembering little things about your mother. "She was beautiful. I carry a picture of her around with me. She had this contagious smile and a melodic laugh. She was always happy. She was smart, too. She knew more than she probably had to about the things she hunted. She had a great sense of humor and knew when she needed to be serious. You brought her to be a hunter, after she brought you home one Friday night. She loved it. It always seemed like an act, though. She had been to the Cage. I don't know who pulled her out, but it damaged her. She..." You couldn't finish; you had started crying. You wiped tears off your cheeks and tried to dry the tearstains with your sleeve.

" _Wow_. She must have been great. But, Y/N, I'm so sorry. I'm sure you know that with this job, you have to move around a lot. I wish more than anything that I could have been there during your childhood to see you grow up. And, I'm sorry that I put this fate on you. The fate of a hunter. Man, I must have been completely wasted if I let something like that slip out. I'm so, so sorry."

You put your hand on Dean's. "Why are you sorry? You don't need to be. I love hunting. When I started moving around with my mom, it was amazing. She was a hunter for years before she brought me out with her. I knew what she did, though. Look, before I moved for the first time, I was in such a bad environment. I was bullied. I was depressed. I hated my pre-hunting life. So, no need to be sorry."

You and Dean both stood up. "I guess I spoke too soon. We'll take you in, if you'll let us." Dean wrapped his arms around you. He towered over you, but you didn't care. He hugged you as if you were about to die. His arms were strong around you, and you felt comfort wrapped in them. You pressed your forehead against his torso, smiling. "Yeah, I suppose I'll let you."


	3. But It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets her period and Dean is really annoyed. 
> 
> Warning: Reader gets her period. Obviously. So don't be surprised when it happens or is talked about.
> 
> 886 words

After your heartfelt moment with Dean, you went to go talk to Sam and Cas. You walked into the room where Sam was. He was reading some book. “Hey, where’s Cas?” Sam looked up at you. “He left.” You explained to Sam how Dean had allowed you to hunt with them. Sam found it amazing that you were able to change Dean's mind. He was so sure about his decision. "He must really care about you," Sam explained. "Well then."

You went back to where Dean was. You got your room sorted out, but it’s not like you had a lot of stuff anyway. You were a hunter. You lived out of a duffel bag. Whatever. When you were moved into your room, you were exhausted. Cas’ little unplanned trip took a lot out of you. You crashed on your bed, moving all of the pillows and sheets that were just neatly put onto it.

As you were laying there, you noticed a sharp pain in your lower stomach. The pain was all too familiar. You knew what it was.  _Crap. Not again,_ you thought. You curled up into a ball on your bed before realizing you should probably go to the bathroom and...fix, uh, your...problem.

So, you did. As you went back to your room, you saw Dean in the library. He was asleep on a chair. You went to where you had found Sam earlier. He was asleep as well. That was when you realized how late it actually was. But, your insides were trying to rip themselves out of you. So, it's not like you were going to sleep anytime soon. You went back to your room. "Balth-" you started to say, trying to make him get his butt down here.  _Right,_ you thought.  _Dead._ You didn't know who to call for.  _Oh, no._ You were a Winchester now. Your angel was Castiel.

Whatever it took to get rid of the pain. "Castiel, could you, like, get your not-so-pretty little face down here for a sec?" you said aloud, which was followed by the sound of an angel appearing. You turned around to see Cas standing there. "Hey, Cas." The angel looked annoyed at you. "What do you want? I thought you didn't like me." You looked up at the ceiling before starting to speak. "As I have already stated, my angel was Balthazar. But, he's gone, and I'm a Winchester now. So, I'm stuck with you." Castiel stared at you with emotionless eyes and stone-cold features. "What do you need?"

You explained your situation to Cas, who decided to be nice enough to tell you where the Winchesters kept painkillers, instead of just helping you directly. You got two painkiller pills and headed back to your room, where you re-crashed on the bed. But this time, you were asleep the second your head hit the pillow.

 

You slowly blinked your eyes open and momentarily freaked out before remembering where you were. You also realized you were very hungry. So, you got up and went to the kitchen, where Dean was already up and making breakfast. You sat down at the table, giving a pained groan as you did. Dean turned around. "Morning," he said. When you just put your head down on the table and didn't respond, he asked, "What's up with you?" You dramatically sighed. "I think I'm dying." Dean sat down across from you. "You're not dying. Not yet, anyway." You lifted your head and looked at him. "But it hurts..." Dean gave you this look of 'seriously why are you pulling this' and just said, "What hurts?" You rolled your eyes. "Everything! Everything hurts!" Dean stood up again. "Okay, so you're dead. Rest in peace. You won't be missed." 

Just then, Castiel appeared behind you. "Y/N, you're not dying." Dean glanced over at Cas. "Then, what's wrong?" You stood up, which took almost more energy than you had. "I'm not dying. I'm menstruating. It just  _feels_ like I'm dying."

"Y/N, it can't be that bad. Suck it up. We've got work to do." That was where the line was crossed and you snapped at Dean. "Dean, I do not believe you have ever experienced having a menstrual cycle. So, until you have experienced said pain, you will not make comments about mine. Understood?" Dean brushed you off. "Yeah, whatever." 

You stormed over to him. "DEAN WINCHESTER. I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS. DEAN. DEAN!" You couldn't get his attention, so you kept repeating his name until you came up with a way to get his full and undivided attention. "Don't ignore me, dad. Daddy?" Dean instantly turned around and pointed a finger at you. "You will not call me that. Those words will never come out of your mouth again." You smirked. "Well, now that I have your attention..." Dean looked confused. The sound of your hand violently hitting his face filled the room. More than the room, apparently. Sam came in half-asleep as you casually walked back to your seat like nothing happened. 

"W-What just happened?!" Sam asked as he saw Dean place his hand where yours had been seconds ago. Dean started to speak. "Y/N just-" "-gave Dean what he deserved," you finished. "And for the record, you have still not experienced the pain of periods."

 


	4. Hello, Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns more about Y/N's mother than he needs to know.
> 
> Word count: 496 (Sorry for the short chapter. This Friday's will be longer.)

Dean's face still stung from when you'd hit him. Cas was still in the room. His eyes went wide when you slapped Dean. He walked over to where you were sitting and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. "Y/N, why would you do that?" You threw your head back, laughing. "Dean decided to be a jerk." Dean looked like he was furious but trying to stay cool. "You know, Y/N, you really shouldn't talk to me like that. I am your father, after all." You and Dean both laughed this time. "Okay, whatever you say, dad." 

Cue Dean's death glare. You glared back at him. After a few seconds of glaring, Sam interrupted. "Well, anyway, I think I may have found something." You all stood there waiting for Sam to continue. "So, there was this angel named Lyda. Cas, do you know of her?" Cas looked puzzled. "Well, yes, I have. But, she fell. I don't know what happened to her." Sam continued. "Well, I think Y/N might. Because, Lyda fell after the time Y/N would have been born. Upon further research, Lyda was best known for ganking demons." He hesitated before saying, "Y/N, how good was your mom at dealing with demons?" 

You were still lost. "Well, I mean, it was her best skill. Demons were scared of her." Sam smirked. "Uh huh. Y/N, what name did your mom go by?" You stumbled over your words, feeling like you were about to figure something out. "My mom? She-" you stopped dead in the middle of your sentence, your eyes going wide with realization. Everyone looked concerned and expectantly at you. "She went by Lydia." You had to grip the sides of your chair to keep from falling out of it.

"My mom was Lyda, wasn't she?" Sam smiled almost apologetically at you. "I think so." You looked at Castiel. "Do you know anything about this?" He bit his lip. "Come to think of it, yes, I do. What you're saying is correct." 

You were all silent for several minutes. You decided to speak, your voice small and shaky as you did. "So, I'm a Nephilium?" Cas nodded, sure that if he said anything else, you wouldn't take it well. "So, I'm related to everyone in this room?" They all slowly nodded.

You started seeing spots. "This can't be good." Dean's eyes went wide with concern. "What can't be good?" That was the last thing you heard before everything went dark.

 

Luckily, as you fell, Dean caught you. He carried you to your bedroom and set you down on the bed, stroking your hair as you were out. As you woke up, you saw Dean sitting next to you. "Hey, Dean." He smiled at you. "Hello, angel." You smiled and giggled a little bit, recognizing how appropriate his nickname was. Dean looked concerned. "I'm sorry, is the nickname too weird?" You kept on smiling. "I kind of like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angel name came from here: http://www.aminoapps.com/page/supernatural/5916491/whats-your-angel-name
> 
> No, Lyda is not a real angel.
> 
> Do you think about Dean's nickname for the reader being "angel" is cute or weird? Comment your opinions below!


	5. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is left alone at the bunker and a special visiter decides to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/H/C - your hair color
> 
> Word count: 1,760

When you woke up, Dean was in the kitchen making breakfast. You groggily got out of bed. You were already dressed, since you fell asleep in your normal clothes the night before. Sleepily, you walked to the kitchen, which smelled like pancakes. "Morning, angel," Dean said, glancing over his shoulder. "Hey," you replied, still half-asleep. 

Dean got straight to the point, wasting no time. "So, listen. Sam, Cas, and I are going on a hunt. It's too dangerous, so you'll be staying here. We'll angel-proof and demon-proof your room, so that'll be your safe place. Okay?" You tried to protest, but you knew how stubborn he was. He wasn't going to let you go for any reason. "Fine."

After eating breakfast and proofing your room, they headed out, leaving you alone in the bunker. You found little ways to entertain yourself, braiding your Y/H/C hair over and over again, re-reading your favorite books, doodling random symbols. You were enjoying yourself enough until suddenly, you got a visiter.

"Hello, Y/N." You casually glanced up, expecting Cas to be there or something. But, your eyes went wide and you stopped breathing when you noticed exactly who was in the Bunker with you. You thought you were supposed to be alone this weekend, so Sam, Dean, or Castiel surely didn't send this guest.

"C-Crowley?" You were freaking out, knowing full well that in his presence, every second was a fight for your life. He could crush the life out of you in seconds. He walked closer to you, but when you crawled backwards, he stopped. "Y/N, I'm not here to hurt you. I just simply...wanted to talk." You scoffed, trying to be tough. "I'm not giving you my soul."

He shook his head. "But of course. As I said, I just want to have a chat with you." You didn't understand. "You couldn't just want to 'talk.' As far as I know, 'talks' with you never end well. And, why would you wait until I was alone?" He looked irritated, and you knew you said something wrong. "Because your father and uncles want to kill me!" he shouted in his accent. You put your hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. What did you want to talk about?" The King smirked before walking closer to you. "Your mother." You sighed. You'd done enough talking about your mother recently. You didn't say anything for a while. He didn't say anything, either. You both were lost in thought. You managed to calm your thoughts for a second as one stuck out.

"Wait. How are you in here? I thought this room was demon-proofed." He smirked again. "Well, you thought wrong." You were still terrified. You were nervous about being left alone in the first place, and this certainly wasn't helping. Still, you tried to sound confident. "What did you want to know?" Still smirking, he asked, "How was she so good at getting rid of my servants? What was her secret?" 

You saw an opportunity and seized it. "She didn't have a secret. Your so-called 'servants' just weren't very good at doing their job." That wiped the smirk off his face. He pointed at you. "You say one more thing about my servants, you're dead. And, trust me, that's being generous, for the King of-" "Okay, yeah. Whatever, King." Crowley, although obviously upset, tried to keep his cool. "Your mother had some kind of secret. What was it? No normal hunter has her skill level." Suddenly very confident, not having to fake it, you said, "She didn't tell me anything." This was technically true. You knew she was an angel, but she didn't tell you that. You'd only figured that out yesterday. "Liar," Crowley growled at you. "Call me what you want. Doesn't change the facts." You had no problem sassing Crowley now. 

He reached out to grab your neck or to push you back, but you stepped out of the way. "Aww, someone's mad that he didn't get his way," you taunted. He tried to dive at you, but something stopped him. "The Winchesters might be idiots, but there's something they're good at. Protecting family," you said, gesturing up to the ceiling, where there was a devil's trap. Crowley made a noise that sounded like a growl. You were almost scared. Almost. "Now, it's my turn to ask questions." He begrudgingly let you continue. "Why do you want to know about my mom? Answer honestly. I'll know if you don't," you said, holding up a flask, which you both knew was full of holy water. You always kept some in your room. 

Crowley started talking as you nonchalantly opened the flask. "I don't have to tell you anything. I could kill you, if I wanted to." You sighed. "Unfortunately for you, that's the wrong answer." You splashed some of the water from the flask onto his face. He tried to stifle a scream, but couldn't fully stop himself, emitting a pained gasp. "Now, let's try again. Why do you want to know about my mom?" Still in pain, Crowley started to speak. "I-I wanted-" You splashed more holy water on him. "You what?!" He signaled for you to let him finish. "I wanted to help you. I had a deal to offer you, but I'm not sure you'd want to barter anymore." Curious, you raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "Well, you'd have to let me out, first, luv." 

You thought about it for a minute. On one hand, if you didn't, you'd have Crowley here, captured for when the boys got back. On the other hand, if you did, no one would ever have to know he was here, and you'd probably gain from this. "Fine," you answered, then grabbed a dull knife and stood up on a table to scratch part of the trap away. "What now?" you asked. The smirk immediately returned to his face. "Now, I really must be going." He vanished before you got the chance to say anything. You were irritated, but you knew you couldn't tell Sam and Dean about this. They'd never trust you again. So, you were silently mad at yourself.

Some time had passed, and you'd cleaned up part of the bunker out of sheer boredom. It must have been later than you thought, though, because soon enough, you were drifting off to sleep in a chair.

~~~

 _You stood up from where you had apparently been sitting. You felt like you were drifting. You tried to walk, and it seemed almost too easy, as if something was guiding you. You left the room you were in, which was in the bunker, and headed outside. There, the black 1967 Chevy Impala was shining in the moonlight._ Moonlight, _your thoughts were made audible._ It must be later than I thought. _You walked up to the impala and ran your hand across the top. There was no dust. This was strange. You walked across the grass, which was mostly dirt, and looked around. Everything seemed the same. There were no differences. There was just something wrong, and you couldn't quite put your finger on it. You felt tense as you walked nearer to the entrance of the bunker. Everything seemed eerie and oddly quiet. You could hear the sound of crickets chirping, but that was it. You wandered back through the entrance and wandered back to your room. You cracked the door open. The devil's trap was broken from what had happened earlier. You sat down on your bed, a million thoughts going through your head and all of them being played out loud. You tried to pick one to focus on so that maybe the others would go away, but you couldn't choose just one. Still, you narrowed your thoughts down until eventually, you managed to quiet your brain, mostly. You fell back against the pillows on your bed, staring at the broken devil's trap on the ceiling. Listening to your thoughts which were slowly starting to push their way back into focus, you gave up and succumbed to your thoughts. Your brain was one of the most dangerous places for you to be trapped. You could get lost for hours at a time. There was so much information in there to have endless conversations about. No one ever wanted to talk about any of your interests, though. You'd spent most of your life sharing what you knew about other people's interests to them. Ugh, you're doing it again. As you got lost in your thoughts, you remembered the events that had happened earlier that day. Where had Crowley gone, and why had he wanted to know about your mother? Whatever, it didn't really matter. As you started again to explore the topic in your brain, you heard someone rather loudly clearing their throat from the end of the bed. You looked up to see none other than Crowley, the King himself standing again in your room. You looked scared, but neither of you said anything as two demons appeared on either side of you and grabbed your arms. Without even letting you stand up, they dragged you to the end of your bed, so you were right in front of Crowley. The two demons on either side of you looked vengeful, but the King himself just looked apologetic, as if he were about to do something he knew he would regret. He slowly and carefully pulled out a knife and held it to your throat. Then wordlessly, he held a bowl just underneath the blade and cut into your skin. You didn't understand. He was in the highest position. He was in charge, the most powerful. Why would he need your blood? So many thoughts, so many more thoughts than before raced through your head as your vision blurred and..._

~~~

You woke up breathing heavily. You touched your neck. There was a line there, but it wasn't bleeding. But, how? That was only a dream right? More thoughts still forced themselves to the forefront of your mind. Your head was pounding and you felt like you were going to be sick or you were going to implode. 

_How?_  
_Why?_  
_What is he doing?_  
_Is he doing anything?_  
_Does this have anything to do with him?_

As your thoughts were calming down, but were still racing enough to make you slightly dizzy, you heard a voice from the other side of the room. 

 

"Morning, luv."


	6. I'd Like to Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is in danger. Where are the Winchesters when you need them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1040

Chapter Recap: _Wordlessly, he held a bowl just underneath the blade and cut into your skin. You didn't understand. He was in the highest position. He was in charge, the most powerful. Why would he need your blood? So many thoughts, so many more thoughts than before raced through your head as your vision blurred and..._

_You woke up breathing heavily. You touched your neck. There was a line there, but it wasn't bleeding. But, how? That was only a dream right? More thoughts still forced themselves to the forefront of your mind. Your head was pounding and you felt like you were going to be sick or you were going to implode. How? Why? What is he doing? Is he doing anything? Does this have anything to do with him? As your thoughts were calming down, but were still racing enough to make you slightly dizzy, you heard a voice from the other side of the room. "Morning, luv."_

~~~

You flinched and shrieked ever so slightly before you fumbled trying to grab the gun that was on the side table. You knew it wouldn't do anything against him, but you hoped to scare him or at least get his attention. "Get out." He chuckled shortly and moved to grab the gun out of your hands. Like, physically grab them, not mentally move them, which you found quite strange. "Oh, but didn't I mention something about a deal last time I was here?" You reached for the gun, but he pulled it back, out of your reach. "What do you want?" Slightly shaking the gun just out of your reach to taunt you, he answered, "See, we've just discovered that you're a Winchester. That makes you valuable. But, unfortunately, as I have already mentioned, your family is out for my blood."

You were lost. Where was he going with this? Why didn't he mention it earlier? "I don't understand." He dropped the gun, which he had been toying with. "I need you to get your relatives off my tail." You shook you head. "And, why would I do this? What would I get out of it?" He chuckled. "That line on your neck? That's a warning scratch. So, firstly, you get to live, and I'll keep my demons away from you for a while." He stopped talking, but it sounded like there was more he had to say. 

"I messed with your dreams. I'm sorry, Y/N. You needed some kind of logical explanation to give the Winchesters and their angel as a warning." Your eyes went wide. "Warning? What warning?" Still with a smirk that seemed to be ever on his face, he explained, "I have something that belongs to them. I've had it for a while, and I believe they've forgotten about it. I would like to return it to them as a peace offering, if they would stop trailing me for a little while." You scoffed. " _You_ have something  _they've_ forgotten about? It can't really be that important if they forgot about it." 

"That's where you're wrong, luv. They refuse to think about it, since they blame themselves for losing it. They lost it in the battle between Michael and Lucifer. As you may know, that was a while back." Beginning to understand, you said, "So, I get Sam, Dean, and Cas to lay off for a while, and you return whatever you have of theirs to them? Do they even _want_ it back?" Crowley scoffed. "No clue." You tilted your head. "And I get to keep my soul?" He nodded. "I don't want it."

Wait.

_Wait._

"So if I agree to this, do we have to...you know...seal the deal?" Another nod. This was wrong. You shouldn't be talking to Crowley at all, much less making deals with him. But, he did say that the demons would leave you alone. Sam and Dean would get back whatever they lost in the battle, and you get to keep your soul. You saw no downside, except, "And, you won't be coming for me in ten years?" He shook his head, suddenly not wanting to speak. "Alright. I'll do it." He smiled almost genuinely, but there was still a smirk hiding behind it. You held your arms out, prompting him to move toward you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and delicately pressed your lips to his. He placed his hands on your hips, but the kiss lasted merely seconds before you pulled away from him. "So, it's official now?" He hummed shortly, indicating that you were correct.

Just then, you heard the sound of angel wings and a loud crash. Cas appeared in the room, while Dean kicked in the door and Sam stormed in behind him. "Y/N! Get down!" Dean yelled, as he fired a warning shot at the demon in the room. You hadn't realized they were carrying weapons. "Wait!" you shouted, getting Dean's attention for a split second before turning back to Crowley, ready to shoot again. "Dean!" you yelled, standing up and disarming Dean. "Y/N! What are you-" "I think we should leave him alone." Dean narrowed his eyes. "Why-" "He's trying to help you, for crying out loud!" It was obvious that Dean was ready to argue. "What could he possibly-"

Then, he disappeared. "Look what you've done, Y/N." You held your hand up. "Just hear me out, okay?" Dean nodded, then you started to explain.

"Basically, as you may have noticed, there's a scar on my neck that wasn't there when you left. Crowley left it as a warning. He wants you three to chill a little bit. If you don't, he's going to kill me. If you _do_ quit trying to gank him for a little while, he's going to let me live and return something to you that you lost in the battle between Michael and Lucifer that apparently you blame yourselves for losing. I don't know what you lost, but he seems bound and determined to get it back to you. So, you need to stop going after him."

That was a lot for them to take in. They were all silent, unsure of what to say. One thing is for certain, though. The look on Cas and the Winchesters' faces said they knew exactly what they lost and they wanted it back. Minute after never-ending minute passed before Sam spoke up. "So you made a deal with him?" You nodded slowly. "Did you make it official?" You looked as if you were confused, but you knew exactly what he meant. "Did you kiss him?" You turned bright red and your eyes went wide. Both Sam and Dean started laughing hysterically. Cas just wanted to get to business. "We need to get what's ours back from Crowley. But first, Y/N, did you sell your soul?" You shook your head. "What did you lose, anyway? He never specified." 

"We can't tell you right now, but you'll know soon enough. But, it's been gone so long, I doubt it'll be in proper condition." Cas knew something that you didn't, and you were determined to figure it out.

What was so important that they lost and left so long?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the chapter recap? Do you like it? Is it helpful? Unnecessary? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, how about that kiss scene? I'm not sorry.
> 
> Do you know what they lost in the battle between Michael and Lucifer? Or are you going to have to wait until Friday to figure it out?


	7. This Could Change Everything: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel retrieves what the Winchesters lost in the battle and Y/N is surprised to find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 860

Chapter Recap: _"So you made a deal with him?" You nodded slowly. "Did you make it official?" You looked as if you were confused, but you knew exactly what he meant. "Did you kiss him?" You turned bright red and your eyes went wide. Both Sam and Dean started laughing hysterically. Cas just wanted to get to business. "We need to get what's ours back from Crowley. But first, Y/N, did you sell your soul?" You shook your head. "What did you lose, anyway? He never specified." "We can't tell you right now, but you'll know soon enough. But, it's been gone so long, I doubt it'll be in proper condition." Cas knew something that you didn't, and you were determined to figure it out. What was so important that they lost and left so long?_

~~~

"So, how do we get it back?" you asked. "Whatever it is that you lost?" Sam, who had been lost in thought almost the whole time you'd been talking, spoke up. "I think I might have something." You nodded, prompting him to continue while three sets of curious eyes locked onto him. "So, get this. The whole battle between Michael and Lucifer happened a while back, right? Well, we thought we lost something forever. So, we left it alone. But, we might be able to get it back." Sam locked eyes with Cas. "You might be able to get it back, Cas." The angel tilted his head. "I don't understand. How would I be able to-" "Cas, you know what we lost, and you've done this at least twice before. So, you can do it again, right?"

Silence fell across the room. "I could try. But, it would be extremely dangerous." Dean scoffed. "Cas, this whole thing is dangerous. Let's just at least be glad that Y/N is impulsive. We wouldn't be in this mess if she wasn't." You death glared him, but you knew he was right. What you did was very impulsive. "Okay. I'll be back." Then, Cas disappeared. 

"So, in the meantime, would you like to explain to me what exactly happened in the battle between Michael and Lucifer?" Sam indicated that Dean should be the one explaining, so, begrudgingly, he did. "Basically, Lucifer was bugging Sammy about letting him occupy him. Wear him as a meat suit. So, after lots and lots of convincing, he let him. And Michael tried to convince me to let him occupy me, but I wasn't about to do that, so he moved on to the next best thing. It actually didn't take a lot for Michael to convince-"

"Crowley's not returning it. I'm going in myself." Cas appeared in the room again. Dean stood up. "Whoa, woah. Cas, are sure you can do this? I mean, we wouldn't want you to go and never return from-" "Dean, I'm going. I'll be okay...possibly. Good bye, Dean."

Dean continued to explain to you what happened. When he was done, you couldn't believe what you heard. What Cas was doing was more dangerous than you thought. You hoped he was okay.

-CAS' POV-

"Dean, I'm going. I'll be okay...possibly. Good bye, Dean." This was hard for him. He didn't want to leave the Winchesters and their newest family addition behind, knowing full well that this could be the last thing he ever did. He disappeared. Luckily, the cage was open. Well, not open, but there was a weak spot he could enter into. So, he did.

He began searching for a certain soul, one that would be damaged and broken. There was no way it would be okay. He had to search through hundreds of millions of souls. Each one trying to get out, but he had to be focused on the task at hand.

After searching and searching, he finally found it. The soul he was looking for. He approached it gingerly. Sure enough, it was barely hanging on. It was so near broken that he was amazed it hadn't self-destructed yet. Then, he carefully grabbed it by what would be the shoulder, and began to search for the place he came in from. It didn't take nearly as much searching for the exit. When he found it, he and the soul he had just pulled went back to the Bunker. 

"Hello." He was careful speaking to the very damaged person with him. "I'm Castiel. I'm going to leave you here, just for a minute. I'll be right back." As he left the room to go get Sam and Dean, he heard crying. This was going to be difficult.

-YOUR POV-

Cas walked back into the room. You immediately ran up to him and threw your arms around his neck. You were so relieved that he was okay. "I thought you were a goner." He wrapped his arms around you as well, but began speaking to the brothers. "Sam, Dean, I got it. I think you'll want to see this." And with that, they started following Cas into another room. You started to go as well, but Cas stopped you. "Y/N, I think it's best you stay here for now. I'll come get you when we're ready for you." You nodded. It was fair. Random chance was on your side, but you didn't know for how much longer.

After just a few minutes, Cas came and got you. "You can come see him now." You nervously walked up to the room where they were keeping him. You creaked the door open and saw him. The first time you saw him was magic. You'd briefly heard his name before, but this was the first time you saw him and you noticed everything. His dirty blonde hair, his hazel/green eyes, his face, which constantly looked sad and scared. Dean's voice ripped you out of your trance. "...this is Y/N." You assumed he was introducing you, but you hadn't heard the first half of his statement, but he continued.

"Y/N, this is Adam Milligan."


	8. Did I Do That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Milligan? Y/N can't believe what's happening, and she starts to freak out.

Chapter Recap: _Cas came and got you. "You can come see him now." You nervously walked up to the room where they were keeping him. You creaked the door open and saw him. The first time you saw him was magic. You'd briefly heard his name before, but this was the first time you saw him and you noticed everything. His dirty blonde hair, his hazel/green eyes, his face, which constantly looked sad and scared. Dean's voice ripped you out of your trance. "...this is Y/N." You assumed he was introducing you, but you hadn't heard the first half of his statement, but he continued. "Y/N, this is Adam Milligan."_

~~~

"Hello, Adam." He didn't respond. He just...stared at you, like he was analyzing you. You could tell that he knew something was up. "And, why should I care about you, Y/N?" How exactly would you explain this?

Luckily, you didn't have to. Dean answered. "She's your niece. Well, half-niece. You're her half-uncle." Adam still looked confused. You knew you were. "Basically, she's my daughter. Make of that what you will," Dean explained. Adam looked at you. "Anything else I should know?" You thought about it. Would he care about what you were? Well, he asked. He's getting an answer. "I'm a nephilim."

That caught his attention. " _Are_ you, now?" he said, very sarcastically. "Yes. I am. You got a problem?" 

Adam chuckled. "Well, I kind of have a hate-hate relationship with angels, sooo..." You rolled your eyes. " 'Woe is me!' Suck it up, Milligan." 

"Y/N, chill. Adam we need to talk to you." Dean stopped you from saying any more. Adam sighed. "I'm not going to talk about the cage, if that's what this is about. I just, I can't right now. Okay?" He stood up to leave. You started to panic. You needed him to stay with you and answer questions about the cage. It was crucial for advancement. Adam Milligan, the one person who could give an accurate description of what a prolonged visit way downstairs was like, was about to walk out the door. And you were not about to allow that.

"Adam! Wait!" You extended your arm, almost as if you were reaching for him. He stumbled backwards and couldn't move. "Y/N? Y/N! Stop!" Adam yelled, starting to panic as well. You quickly returned your arm to your side and Adam fell over, keeping himself from landing face-first by catching himself with his hands. His head dropped and his breathing was heavy. Dean walked up behind you. "Y/N? What just happened?" 

You stared at the hand that had stopped Adam. "I don't-" you started before asking, "Did _I_ do that?" Sam answered. "It's possible. You're a nephilim. You have some angelic powers." You were lost. "B-But _why_ did I do that?" 

"Probably because Adam's so important and he was about to walk away. You were probably freaking out," Dean replied. "Dean, I'm STILL FREAKING OUT." Your eyes went wide was everything started go blurry. You raised your pointer finger signifying you were about to add something. "Someone better catch me."

Sam barely caught you as everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't update this past Tuesday and Friday! I was hosting a Harry Potter marathon on Tuesday, and then I got sick, and I didn't have anything prepared in advance. I apologize. 
> 
> In other news, I'm taking writing prompts! Leave your suggestions in a comment here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907145
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience! I'll try to get back on track.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE THIS BCUZ I OWE YOU AN EXPLAINATION

Hey y'all!

First things first, let's address the elephant in the room.

Yes, I have missed several weeks of posting. No, I don't have a reasonable explanation, at least one that every reader will understand. For those of you that do, mental health issues.

For the record, I am okay. I'm still kicking, and I plan on doing so for a while.

Anywho, I might not be able to keep a consistent posting schedule.

_But Becca, without a schedule, how will we be able to know when you post your amazing yet scarce works?_

Glad you asked. So, at the top of this page is a little button that says "Subscribe" and you can click that button if you only want to be notified when this story is updated.

If you want to be notified when I post new one-shots/stand-alones, under the info box on this page it says the work's name, "Growing to Love Her", correct? Yes. And under that, it says "heyguysimbecca", right? Yes. So, click on "heyguysimbecca" to go to my profile.

This will take you to a little page that will have my username, "heyguysimbecca", in the top righthand corner of the screen. Underneath that, there is another button that says "Subscribe" and if you click that, you will be notified every time I post something new.

Then, it's on you. I believe you will be sent an email every time I post something new, so look for those emails so you can come read, comment, leave kudos, sell your soul to me, wait what?

Anyhoozles, thank you for having patience with me! If there is a fic you want written, go to my work tagged in the notes of my last chapter to leave a writing prompt. 

I have some more fics in the works, including another series that's not reader-insert or based around romantic relationships and some other one-shots.

Thanks so much!

 

Hugs and butterfly kisses, 

~heyguysimbecca~


	10. Thought You Were Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is left alone at the bunker. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 713

Chap Recap: _"Did I do that?" Sam answered. "It's possible. You're a nephilim. You have some angelic powers." You were lost. "B-But why did I do that?" "Probably because Adam's so important and he was about to walk away. You were probably freaking out," Dean replied. "Dean, I'm STILL FREAKING OUT." Your eyes went wide was everything started go blurry. You raised your pointer finger signifying you were about to add something. "Someone better catch me." Sam barely caught you as everything went black._

~~~

You woke up in stages. First was confusion. You recognized that your surroundings were different, but it took you a few minutes to remember where you were and what had just happened. 

_What had just happened._

You remembered. "I have telekinetic powers," you whispered to yourself. Your eyes went wide. "I have telekinetic powers." You were starting to freak out again, alone in your bedroom. "I. Have. Telekinetic. Powers." 

The darkness overcame you again.

 

The next stage was pain. Your head hurt and your chest was sore, almost as if your very soul had been drained out of you. You wanted to cry out, but didn't want to alarm the Winchesters. So, you just silently cried as you gave into your exhaustion.

 

The third stage was anger. Why? Why was this happening to you? In the span of a few weeks, you'd met your dad which had been missing for your entire life, learned that you were one of the things you were supposed to hunt, seen the one and only Adam Milligan, and gotten over your blood-boiling hatred of Castiel.

 _Nope,_ you told yourself.  _Not letting Castiel off this easy. He killed my angel._  

But there was one thing you couldn't quite figure out. Why had you been so relieved when you thought Cass was dead, but he wasn't? Why were you so scared that he wouldn't make it back from that trip? Why should you care? Didn't you hate him?

That's what was bothering you. You were just a fifteen-year-old girl. Maybe it was hormones, maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, you knew you had to lock it away and never think about it again, because that's what hunters do. You get too attached to something, it gets taken away. You break some stuff, you move on. Hunting was a rough life. You knew that.

But that was just it. Hunting _is_ a rough life. It requires sacrifice. You have to decide for yourself what's important enough to risk losing. Sam and Dean? Definitely worth the risk. You'd die for them in a heartbeat. Granted, it is the Winchesters. It's not like you'd stay dead, right? Right? Well, you'd better hope.

You hadn't even realized that you'd stood up and started walking around until you were in the library. You looked around, not seeing the any of the three brothers or their angel anywhere. "Dean?" you yelled out, starting to wander out of the library. "Sam?" Glancing around every corner, you did a thorough search of the Bunker. No sign of any of them anywhere.

"Adam? C-" You stopped yourself. You were not about to ask Cass for help. You'd rather scoop out your internal organs with a plastic spoon. 

 

_It's not like you have a choice here, Y/N._

_Shut up, you._

 

You argued with yourself. Welp, looks like you're scooping out your internal organs later. 

"Castiel? I, uh, I could kind of, like, use some help here," you said before adding, "moron."

You heard the flutter of wings from behind you. "Oh, good, Castiel. You're here." 

 

Then, you turned around.

 

_That's not Castiel._

 

That's-

 

"BALTHAZAR!"

You ran up to him and threw your arms around him. "I thought you were dead. I missed you so much. W-Where have you been?"

He shushed you and stroked the back of your head as you began to cry. "It's okay. It's okay."

 

You stayed like that for a while, neither of you moving. But eventually, Balthazar spoke up. "Listen, Y/N. I'm kind of only here because of one of my brothers. He, um, found me seconds after I was stabbed and fought to fix my grace so it wouldn't self-destruct. H-He wanted to meet you."

"Okay. Where is he? Should we meet him somewhere?" You looked up at Balthazar, and he looked like he was trying to protect you from something dangerous. You were contemplating the look on his face when from behind you, you heard a voice.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, sweetheart."

You quickly turned around, angel blade in hand (because what good hunter doesn't keep an angel blade on them at all times), ready to fight.

You scowled when you saw who it was, and you knew precisely who was standing in front of you.

"Gabriel." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSSSTTT I'm taking writing prompts.
> 
> Leave a comment on this work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907145
> 
> Thank you!


	11. My Angels

Chap Recap: _Balthazar spoke up. "Listen, Y/N. I'm kind of only here because of one of my brothers. He, um, found me seconds after I was stabbed and fought to fix my grace so it wouldn't self-destruct. H-He wanted to meet you." "Okay. Where is he? Should we meet him somewhere?" You looked up at Balthazar, and he looked like he was trying to protect you from something dangerous. You were contemplating the look on his face when from behind you, you heard a voice. "Oh, that won't be necessary, sweetheart." You quickly turned around, angel blade in hand, ready to fight. You scowled when you saw who it was, and you knew precisely who was standing in front of you._

_"Gabriel."_

 

~~~

 

“Hello, Y/N.”

 

You fought your way out of Balthazar’s arms. You started running. You didn’t know where you were running, but you knew it had to be away from him. Away from both of them, for that matter. You ran to the front door of the Bunker only to find that it was locked. You started running around the long way to the back exit so you wouldn’t have to pass them again.

You had tears streaming down your face as you ran and ran. You didn’t realize where you were going until you ran directly into Balthazar, who wrapped his arms around you to keep you from running. You fought and fought until you finally started to get free, only to have Balthazar grab your wrists. “No! Let me go!” You were screaming at the top of your lungs.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, I’m so sorry. I can’t stop him.” You were still hysterically crying and attempting to get away from him when Gabriel walked up to the both of you. “No, NO! Get away, you… you…”

Gabriel laughed. “Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?" You were literally blinded by your tears; you couldn't see. 

You doubled over and screamed. Balthazar and Gabriel both backed away. You were emitting a dull grayish light that got brighter as you screamed louder.

You dropped to your knees and started screaming and crying. Balthazar tried to walk up to you, only to have you scream louder. You looked up at him, your pain obvious in your face. Balthazar mouthed something to Gabriel that you couldn't make out, so you just laid on the ground in fetal position, whimpering. 

Balthazar had left the room, but you could hear him on the phone with who you assumed to be Dean.

 

"You have to understand how serious this is."

_Pause._

"Of course, it's going to cause pain for her. It's not every day a ... gets ..." He lowered his voice at certain points, presumably so you couldn't hear.

_Pause._

"Just get back as soon as you can. She needs you right now."

 

Of course Dean was away when something like this was happening to you. It was just your luck. Probably went on a hunt without telling you, the little-

 

"Hey, Y/N? Dean's away right now, but he's coming as fast as he can. I don't think this is something we can take you to the hospital for. We just have to wait it out." Still panting you replied, "Anyone want to tell me what the FRICK FRACK SNICK SNACK is happening to me?!!" Gabriel approached carefully, giving you time to move away if you wanted to, but you didn't. 

"Sweetheart, we can't tell you right now. If we do, you might be able to override the process and that wouldn't be good. You could blow up this entire bunker, if not this entire half of the country. But, you can't stop what's happening if you don't know what's happening. Capice?"

Not even so much as looking up at him, you replied, "Yeah. I capice."

"Good. Because I assume Dean will have contacted Cass to bring him here so he should be here any second..."

 

Then, like any cliche story, Cass appeared in the room with Sam and Dean. Dean dropped everything and ran toward you. He ran his hand along your back, just where it was hurting most, to relieve some of the pain.

You saw the look of horror on Dean's face as he pulled his hand away, covered in blood.

Covered in  _your_ blood.

And a little feather...

 

There were two wide slits on either side of your back that were bleeding substantially. The back of your shirt was soaked in blood. It was so sore.

Gabriel was the first to say something. "Everybody out. I need to fix this."

Balthazar retorted. "Not happening. I get to do it."

"Brother, I am an archangel and I believe-"

"I don't care what you believe, I'm doing-"

"No, you're not. You'd mess it up."

"Oh, and you wouldn't?"

 

"SOMEBODY DO THE THING."  _Whatever the thing was._

 

"Fine," Gabriel said, ushering everybody but you and Balthazar out of the room.

Balthazar knelt behind you and placed his hands on your shoulder blades, moving them down. "Shh, just breathe, Y/N. You'll be okay. It will all be over soon." You were still whimpering in pain. You wanted to scream, but you found yourself unable to. All you found yourself able to do was sleep. 

So you did.

 

When you came to, your head was in Dean's lap. You were on your bed. Looking up at him, you asked, "Is it over?" 

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's over. I'm so proud of you. You were so strong."

You moved to be completely lying on your back, your head still in Dean's lap. "Care to tell me what just happened?"

Dean smiled and looked you directly in the eye. "You got your wings, angel." You were speechless. Wings? Nephilim had wings?

Nephilim had grace?

You had grace?

You had grace.

 

"So I can fly?" Dean nodded.

"What if I fall?"

Dean sat you up and placed his arm around your shoulders so you were leaning against him. "Angel, what if you soar?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I had quarter exams, a family funeral, and a camping trip and I was exhausted! I'm trying to keep the stories updated, I'm working on another chapter for Camp Greenwood, and I have another Supernatural oneshot coming soon!


	12. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N discovers her wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sucky summary. I currently have three tabs open in which I am working on separate stories. I'm kind of stressed here.

You couldn't stop looking at them. They were beautiful. 

Your wings were a beautiful pale lavender near the base close to your back; everywhere else was a silvery gray. You assumed that they were eventually going to be fully, or at least mostly, the lavender color. You could see every individual feather and they seemed to dance when the light hit them. They were surprisingly soft and you couldn't stop running your fingers through the feathers.

They were still small, only about the size of your arm span. You had to learn how to control them, and you had to build the muscle in your back so you could move them, because they were heavy. 

They didn't look like a prop or a costume; they looked natural, like they belonged there. And, they did. They were your wings. Everyone's wings are unique, or at least, that's what Cass said.

You still couldn't figure out your sudden fondness of the angel you used to hate. It seemed so strange.

Oh, well. That's something for another ~~chapter~~  day. 

You heard Sam and Dean arguing outside of your door. Dean all but kicked your door open.

"Y/N, how would you define 'foreshadowing'?"

 

;)

 

"A prediction of what's going to happen in a book or movie before it happens," you replied. "HA!" Sam yelled. He held out his hand, which Dean begrudgingly slapped a ten into. 

What was going on today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry! All I wanted to do with this chapter was describe the wings and set up the next chapter, which should hopefully be coming soon.


	13. Dream

You woke up with a start, gasping in your bed.

 

It was a dream. It was all a dream.

 

“Guys, get in here. She’s awake.” You heard your door creaking open and a voice from somewhere in the room, but you couldn’t pinpoint exactly where. You drowsily looked around the room, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. 

 

Your eyes focused slightly and you saw a tall figure with long hair.

 

_ Sam.  _

 

Okay, so not  _ all  _ of it was a dream. 

 

You saw another tall figure walk into the room, who you assumed was Dean. 

 

“W-what about the others?” You asked, trying to figure out how much of what had happened was a dream.

 

Sam sat beside on the bed and took your hand. “Cas is unavailable right now and Adam should be in here any minute.”

 

As if on cue, Adam walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe. 

 

“And Balthazar? And Gabriel?” You asked, looking between Sam and Dean.

 

Dean looked confused. “Y/N, they’re dead. You know that.”

 

You shook your head in an attempt to clear it. “Right. Right, sorry. Just a...weird dream.”

 

Your vision was still a little blurry and your hearing was still a little distant. You couldn’t quite focus on anyone in the room, and you had to really concentrate to make out what anyone was saying.

 

“Yeah, I can imagine. You’ve been out since...,” Sam replied. You couldn’t make out the last part of his sentence, but you guessed.

 

Your eyebrows furrowed “Chapter 8?”

 

Dean smirked. “No, the 28th. You’ve been out for four days. You blacked out after you mojo-ed Adam.

 

You looked down at your hands in your lap. “Right. Sorry about that.”

“No big deal,” Adam responded. “You didn’t know what you were doing.”

 

You laughed breathily. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

 

An awkward silence fell across the room. Everyone looked everywhere but each other. 

 

Adam finally broke the silence. “So.” He cleared his breath. “What happened in that dream you were talking about?” 

 

You shifted in the bed. “Well, Balthazar and Gabriel showed up here and they wanted to capture me or something, but it was interrupted when I started to grow wings.”

 

Everyone’s eyes went wide as they focused behind you as you spoke.

 

“What?” you asked, trying to figure out what their deal was.

 

You could have heard a pin drop.

 

Dean cleared his throat. “You mean, like those wings?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back. I stopped writing this story for a while because I didn't like where it was going, but I think I found out how to salvage it. So tune in. It's a new year and I might even keep up the writing for a whole two weeks! 
> 
> Anyway guys, thanks SO MUCH for 1k hits. And thanks to those of you that have stayed with this story. I really appreciate all of you. 
> 
> So feel free to leave kudos and comments, I love reading your comments and I try to respond to as many as I can. 
> 
> I'll see y'all later!


	14. This Is Going To Hurt

“W-What?” You asked. Everyone was still looking past you.

 

“You, um, have wings,” Adam responded.

 

No one knew what to say. The tension in the room could have crushed you.

 

“Where’s Cas?” you asked. Surely he knew what to do, right?

 

“I don’t know. We haven’t been able to get ahold of him.” Dean was growing more tense and panicky. 

 

“Well, find a way to get ahold of him. This is kind of a big deal, Dean.” You started to panic. This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be. Not possible. 

 

There were so many thoughts swimming around in your head that you couldn’t even focus on one. Even with everything going on in your head, your mind was blank. You became hyper-aware of everything. The blanket you were sitting on. The faces staring at you in horror and confusion. The pain between your shoulder blades and the sensation of blood running down your back.

 

Wait.

 

You screamed.

 

And then you shut down. You pulled your knees up to your chest. You were trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down your face, but you couldn’t. Tears stained your face. 

 

You felt a hand on your back, just between your shoulder blades. You wanted to scream. You wanted to fight whoever was trying to comfort you, but you couldn’t. You didn’t have the energy. 

 

“Please don’t,” you said weakly. 

 

“Y/N, please, I’m trying to help you.” You heard Cas’ raspy voice from behind you. You sunk down and let him do whatever it was he was trying to do.

 

You found it in you to scream again.

 

“I know it hurts. I know. But it’s dangerous. I have to do this to protect you.”

 

You looked up and saw Sam basically having to hold Dean back in the corner of the room. Cas was hurting you. Dean was going to kill him. 

 

“And what exactly is it that you’re doing?” Dean inquired, ready to break something.

“I have to hide her grace so no one can find her. It’s going to hurt her substantially, but it has to be done. Maybe it would be best if you three left the room.” Cas never turned his focus away from you.

 

“I’m not about to just  _ leave _ her here, especially when she’s-” Dean was cut off by Sam and Adam pushing him out of the room.

 

“My apologies, Y/N. I would have come sooner if I had known. But, for now, I need you to lay down on your side facing away from me. This is going to hurt, immensely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm back, and I have an update for you. Expect the next update within the next month or so.
> 
> Again, like I say every chapter, I apologize for these updates being so few and far between. I really wish I could go back and rewrite some chapters, as I don't really think they're relevant to the story, but I'm going to keep the story in its original form for all of you.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. I really appreciate all of you.


	15. Eyes

_ “My apologies, Y/N. I would have come sooner if I had known. But, for now, I need you to lay down on your side facing away from me. This is going to hurt, immensely.” _

 

~~~~~~

 

Well, that was comforting. 

 

_ This is going to hurt, immensely. _

 

Way to sugarcoat it, buddy.

 

I mean, he wasn’t wrong. It did hurt.

 

Immensely.

 

Cas almost had to call the brothers back in to restrain you. You were kicking and screaming, like a toddler having to get vaccinated. 

 

Except you weren’t getting vaccinated. You’d just woken up from a mild shock-induced  _ coma  _ or some shit. With wings. That were tearing your muscles apart. 

 

And now Cas was…

 

You didn’t know what Cas was doing, but you imagined he was trying to shove your wings back into whatever hellhole they came from. At least, that’s what it felt like.

 

The pain didn’t even spread throughout your back. It just all came at once and rapidly got worse. What started as an ache mere minutes ago now felt like the muscles in your back were getting ripped apart, fiber by fiber.

 

You lied. The pain did spread. But, not through your back. It spread to your chest and your neck and down your arms and legs and you could  _ feel _ the vibrations from Cas’ grace masking your own and you thought you might implode.

 

You weren’t entirely convinced you didn’t. 

 

You couldn’t move. You couldn’t scream. The pain was paralyzing. All you could do was lie there, softly whimpering. Like a fucking dog.

 

Your brain stopped working. All you were aware of was pain. Terrible, pulsing pain throughout your entire body.

 

Then it stopped. 

 

The pain was gone, and your muscles felt better. 

 

“You can sit up now. You’re done.” 

 

Those were the sweetest words you’d ever heard.

 

You sat up, slowly, not entirely convinced it wouldn’t cause excruciating pain.

 

But it didn’t. You felt fine.

 

“What happened?” Your voice was grating and dry from all the screaming. 

  
Cas stared at you like something was wrong. Like the process didn’t work. Like…

 

Like he was scared.

  
  
The door opened and the boys slowly came into the room. They all immediately dawned the same expression that Castiel wore. 

 

They were afraid.

 

They were afraid…of you?

 

“It didn’t work, did it?”

 

Cas stood up. “I-I’m afraid not.” He started to frantically move toward the door, trying not to look as though you were some kind of monster. Once he was outside of the room, you could hear him run. 

 

“What happened?” You asked again, your voice cautious as to not alarm the boys.

 

“Y-Your eyes…” Dean whispered.

 

“What about my eyes?”

 

“They were...Y/E/C...but now…” Dean tried to explain, but he couldn’t form a sentence.

 

“They’re glowing white. You’re becoming more powerful.” Adam took over since Dean couldn’t explain. 

 

Adam knew angels. Adam knew all about angels. He was possessed by one for years,  _ centuries _ even. But Nephilim? How did he know about Nephilim? Did Michael tell him? I mean, there was that one a couple years back, Jane, but she was dead.

 

Well, there were rumors about…

 

No. That couldn’t be possible.

 

But maybe…

 

_ No. Stop it.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Fine. _

 

“I need to see Cas.”


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, it's me. And I have some probably disappointing news for you.

I know I just got back to posting again, but summer is coming up real quick, and I'm going to be taking a hiatus. 

I know, I know, I'm sorry, but I just don't have the same equipment to write in the summer as I do during the rest of the year.

So, for now,  _Growing To Love Her_ and all other stories are going to be taking a break. I'll be back in mid-August but until then, you and the boys are just going to have to wait.

I'm sorry again.

 

Hugs and butterfly kisses, 

~heyguysimbecca~


End file.
